MagnetoXaviers beliefs
by Piotr Lebaeu
Summary: ...The moment you've all been waiting for...Proffessor X and Magneto have a formal arguement, but nothing is always expected from mutants
1. interesting perspectives

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel, X-Men, or anything that they created at all in any way shape or form*. Please review for this. It is my first fan-fiction story, and feedback would be greatly appreciated. You don't know how good it feels to know that someone read and even possibly acknowledged your story.  
  
Update: I changed the story to make it more interesting, but the main ideas are still there, so don't worry you pretty little heads off. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"They want us locked up, or in a laboratory where they can control us. They would kill us all before they ever accept us."  
  
"For the last time Magnus," Charles shook his head in disbelief, "the humans are not our enemies; we can all live in---"  
  
"LIES" bellowed Magneto as he lifted and hurled Xavier's chair across the room with his magnetism. "They will NEVER accept us or regard us as people like themselves."  
  
Despite his stirring emotions, Xavier sighed, patiently. "Magnus, let me tell you a story about a gifted boy. This boy was very athletic. He naturally had great speed and agility, far better than anyone in his age group. He also, however, had particularly large hands and feet. His fellow classmates made fun of him for it and called him names and made him feel uncomfortable. His friend became jealous that he was so athletic, he lied to this boy and exaggerated the insults which other people were saying behind this boy's back. Since this was a trusted friend, he foolishly believed it, and decided to beat up his fellow student who happened to be very popular. When the popular kid's friends heard about this, they began to fear him and call him a bully. Now, they actually started to insult him just as his friend had described. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy. Eventually, it evolved into a legend, and rumors spread like wildfire. Before long, the boy had no friends and everybody at school either feared or hated him. Erik, this kind of situation starts as a misunderstanding, and snowballs into major problems because it was mishandled. If the boy would have set the record straight and confronted the popular boy with words, all of these problems could have been avoided."  
  
"Charles, let me tell you a story now," said Magneto, impatiently. "As you know, I survived the concentration camps in the Holocaust. There, I saw many of the 6,000,000 Jews and thousands of other innocent people die horrible, torturous deaths, including my own family. Do you know why those Nazis, cursed be their name forever, killed that many Jews? The Nazis killed and tortured and hated them just because we were different from them. They stripped the prisoners of all of their clothes; young, old, skinny, overweight; it didn't matter. Then, they sent these naked people to what they called "showers," which were actually gas chambers. They would burn people alive in ovens, or even execute them for absolutely no reason whatsoever – only that they were different – and the world was silent. Nobody cared or stuck up for the little guy. No country challenged the horrors which the Nazis unleashed on their millions of victims. In fact, throughout all of history, we see this constantly repeated in nearly all societies, until a new empire takes over, which also murders and tortures people. This is not a new phenomenon, Charles. These victims just want to live their lives in peace. I will not allow the same things to happen to mutants. The only way to prevent that from happening is to fight back!"  
  
"I understand where you are coming from, and I don't blame you for what you think," Charles responded, clearly moved by the story. "But fighting is not the answer."  
  
"We must show the pathetic humans that WE are the future!" Yelled Magneto with clenched fists, angered that Charles still hadn't been convinced. "We should be the ones accepting them, not the other way around. We should strike fear in the hearts of all humankind. We have the power to rule the world, so why do we let these puny, hateful humans control OUR lives?"  
  
"We should not physically fight back, but rather do it through the legal system. If we used our might and our gifts to oppress them, how are we any better from the Nazis? Just because we have the might to rule and dominate does not give us license to treat those different from us as inferior."  
  
"How dare you compare us to Nazis!" Magneto exclaimed. "If mutants ruled the world, we would be fair, tolerant, and understanding. Xavier, we have no prayer of changing the laws to treat mutants fairly. Besides, even if we could change the law, antagonists have too many rights and there are too many loopholes to end their hatred and vengeful acts. As long as these weak, obsolete excuses for people reign, all mutants are in danger."  
  
"Magnus, have you ever thought that maybe a mutant will step up and defeat us. Then, they will have the world to themselves, and what if they decide that they don't want to be fair, tolerant, and understanding. Then what will happen?" responded Xavier.  
  
"So you are willing to let the humans decide our fate? Do you think that they will change their minds and suddenly, spontaneously start loving us?"  
  
"I have confidence that their leadership has enough wisdom and integrity to do the right thing. If you do it my way, there will be no violence and nobody will get hurt."  
  
"So when do you predict that this will happen if you, Xavier, don't use your powers against them? Furthermore, if you do use your telepathy, you're doing the same thing that I want to do."  
  
Charles said, "remember the civil rights movement? Maybe we will not be free today or tomorrow or in a week, but eventually the humans will come to their senses, and treat us as humans like them."  
  
"I don't want to wait some 200 years of prejudice for some petty species to come to their senses and take us from number 1 on their hate list to number 8. If we are the superior race, how come they control us? Besides,---"  
  
The arguement was interrupted by a sentinel popping through a wall to attack them. Magneto saw only one this time, and it looked more poorly built than any other that he or Xavier had ever seen before. "Get out of here Xavier, this one isn't so tough, but we shouldn't underestimate its full power, and I think that I can take it out on my own. You just find a safe place." Magneto began tearing apart the giant robot as he pushed Xavier away. He easily beat it. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Again, PLEASE review. I beg of you. I know some people such as myself who were waiting for the formal argument on the mutant situation. Xavier's story began as the story of Beast (Hank McCoy), but I decided to change it for the argument's purposes. 


	2. Choices

A/N: I can't make any promises about long, wholesome chapters, or that I can continue this story at all. I am not a professional. However, I do expect to finish. I intend to finish with many short chapters rather than a few long ones. Also, I am very open to criticism and suggestions for future publications. By all means, share your thoughts. I highly appreciate input and suggestions (thank you, GiniaTM. Keep it up!). To everyone, keep in mind that as the author, I have the final say in what happens. Input does not guarantee that I will publish it.  
  
Enjoy! ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Xavier, back at the Mansion, called a meeting about the Sentinel. "It looked like it was sitting in a warehouse or in some kind of storage for several years," recalled Xavier, "and it looked like very poor quality. What do you think, Scott?"  
  
"Probably, Hulk didn't destroy the last Sentinel," Logan cut in. "In fact, maybe there are a lot of them that nobody knew about except for Dr. Trask himself."  
  
"Yes, perhaps you are right Logan," responded Charles getting a worried look. "However, if that is true, why did he start now, with a poor quality Sentinel?"  
  
Kitty said, "Like, why are we getting into all of this anyway? I mean, it was just like one Sentinel. Besides, it was built poorly and we flattened it without breaking a sweat."  
  
"Look, Half-Pint," Logan retorted. "You may not understand this because you're a rookie, but just because it seems weak at first, you still treat it seriously. The sentinels can regroup, act as recon for more powerful enemies, and it can always be upgraded or surprise you with unexpected weaponry. Think about it this way: just because it is small, that doesn't mean that it is powerless. If you can remember that, you will last a whole lot longer."  
  
"Just like me, metal face," Kitty sneered.  
  
"Ooh, I'm just shakin' in my shoes, Junior."  
  
"Cut it out, you two," Charles said, "Logan is right. I think that we need to find out much information. Chris, I have a mission for you...."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Exodus, what have you found?" barked Magneto.  
  
"I-it seems severely old and rusted."  
  
Magneto rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know. Get me useful information!" He paused, and the room was silent. "What are you waiting for? Get back to work!"  
  
"Wait, I think I've found something!" exclaimed Exodus. "It seems that there is a rip in the time/space continuum. [explain, elaborate]"  
  
"Could Trask build something like that and return to our day and age?" Magneto wondered aloud.  
  
"That has yet to be confirmed, but I think that there is a stronger inventor at hand. It could be possibly a mutant him or herself."  
  
"Now, why would a mutant do something like that to his own kind?"  
  
"I told you, I haven't found enough information yet. Maybe they were just testing it on Mutants. Maybe it was apocalypse testing out a tracking device. Maybe it was a lot of things."  
  
"It couldn't have been Rama Tut. I made sure of his defeat personally," Magnus boasted.  
  
"With all of his power, I wouldn't doubt that he is still alive somehow," said Exodus. "If he was behind this, then he may want to take revenge on the mutants that tried to kill him. But that possibility still leaves the question of why he sent a lower quality Sentinel to attack."  
  
Magneto was upset that Exodus was right, not only because everyone in the world human and mutant world could be a danger, but his boasting was now proven wrong. "Well, why don't you find out for sure, so that we can take precautions and warn the rest of the world? Get back to work!" shouted Magneto.  
  
Exodus continued his work. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ A/N: I will only post up chapters if at least 5 different people read and review my story. The idea is that I really want people to read and review my story, and give honest feedback, be it good or bad. Suggestions are welcome. 


End file.
